A keyboard for a computing device, such as a laptop computer, typically comprises a keyboard module having a plurality of keys and a support plate to which the keyboard module is attached. A screw nut is typically riveted to the back of the support plate to facilitate attachment to a computer frame/base. The location of the screw nut needs to be selected carefully as otherwise it may interfere with circuitry and other components of the computer.